<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unrequited Quark by Shipwreckedjavert</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698598">Unrequited Quark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipwreckedjavert/pseuds/Shipwreckedjavert'>Shipwreckedjavert</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, F/F, F/M, Sad, Unrequited Love, poem, quark in him feels, quodo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipwreckedjavert/pseuds/Shipwreckedjavert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short angsty poem from Quarks pov</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kira Nerys/Odo, Odo/Quark (Star Trek)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unrequited Quark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally written on a typewriter but i couldnt figure out how to post an image on this thing so here ya go</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oh, what do you see in her, that I couldn't provide</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beige man, do you see me for who I really am</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> or just the man behind the bar</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I could find you the most beautiful baubles</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>their resplendent colors would pale in comparison </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>to you, my lovely Beige man</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Does she see you the same way I see you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A faint, lovely, glow about your smooth features </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Does she feel her skin prickle with delight when you speak her name?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Does she give you cause to wake fitfully in the dead of night, to seek the source of the disturbance?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is she the one who spent countless nights</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>planning heist after heist,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>just to garner your attention for a moment</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, Beige man, come back down to your feet</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>when will your sunken eyes see me.  </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>